


A Laughing Matter

by FightTheThorn



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Nudity, Obsession, Sexual Content, Tickling, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Captain Cold and The Trickster are up to their old... well, tricks. Of course, their main goal is to trap Flash in a devious trap, but they can't believe their luck when they catch a visiting vigilante from Gotham...Will our hero betray his friend the Flash due to ridiculous amounts of tickle torture? Will Flash be able to save him? Will Captain Cold and The Trickster have their way with them?! Find out in this 4 Chapter installment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece, and my first tickling story! It was a lot of work doing all the research to make sure it was as good as it could be. In fact, I think this is one of my more long fanfics going up to almost 10,000 words. Which means it was pushing the envelope of "Short Story." Anyway, I'm really nervous about sharing this because I'm such a newbie at it, but the commissioner seemed to enjoy it, and I hope you do as well! Please let me know what you think, and if you think I should post the rest of the story.
> 
> Also, if you're wondering "which Captain Cold? WHICH Trickster?" 
> 
> Captain Cold: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fa/13/41/fa1341e0f4b6171419e2def44e62abc4--the-flash-creativity.jpg  
> The Trickster: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/07/6a/5e/076a5e3dda395600036d5b6fbfefda34--reverse-flash-the-rogues.jpg  
> Nightwing: (obviously the blue one) https://pre00.deviantart.net/4a42/th/pre/f/2017/062/2/2/nightwing___transparent_by_asthonx1-db13elm.png  
> The Flash: http://www.dccomics.com/sites/default/files/Flash9_variant.jpg

Chapter One:

It really was an accident; coming across Nightwing in a back alley of Central City. Apparently he came to visit the Flash, which helped the two villains with their preconceived plan.

Plan: Catch the Flash. Make him pay.

They thought they could draw him out with a heist on a local bank. If they got away with it, even better for them. He’d interfered with their plans too many times, stopped them from achieving their goals. When Captain Cold threw the idea out with the rest of the Rogues, they were less than interested. The only person who thought it was worth a shot was the Trickster. Which didn’t fill Cold with confidence, but he was pissed enough to look past it.  

“Well, well. Look at the criminals planning a crime. Shocker. Guess I’ll do Flash a favour and capture you myself.” Nightwing smirked, perched on his haunches as he looked down on Captain Cold and Trickster from the east rooftop. 

“Crap.” Trickster muttered.

Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, grinned from under his bright white and blue hood. His hands flexed into fists and then relaxed again, priming himself for a fight. “Flash might not like you running around on his turf.”

Nightwing smiled. “I’m more of an ‘act now, ask for forgiveness later’ kinda hero.” He somersaulted from the rooftop, coming down with a foot aimed at Cold’s face. 

“Might’ve wanted to ask.” Cold sneered, catching Nightwing’s foot in his hand and immediately sent power through his hand, encasing the foot completely in ice. “Before you rushed in.”

Nightwing swung his escrima sticks out, smashing the ice and jumping back away from him. 

But, following Cold’s lead, Trickster rushed forward, throwing out some knockout gas bombs. Before Nightwing could fully react, Cold slammed his hands to the pavement and ice shot out, raising up to encase around Nightwing, trapping him as the bombs exploded.

Cold and Trickster snickered.  

They waited a few minutes before Cold brought down the ice cage. “Well, well. A friend of Flash’s… guess we don’t need to do the heist after all.”

\-----

Nightwing woke up groggy. His head felt like a barge looking for a lighthouse in a thick fog. He attempted to raise his hand to cradle his head, but found resistance. After a few minutes, waiting for the fog to clear enough to open his eyes, he noted thick brown rope wrapped multiple times around his chest. His feet were tied with similar rope, each to their own leg of the chair as well. He tested his wrists next and found thinner rope deftly bound around and between his hands with the knots bound up and away from his reach. As the fog began to dissipate completely, he realised a sock was balled up in his mouth while another sock was tied between his teeth, forcing it in. His nose scrunched up as the taste of it hit him. It _stank_ too. A putrid punishment from his cruel captors.  

His mind started reeling, thinking about his predicament. Light blue eyes flashed around the darkened room, searching for one of his kidnappers or anything to help him escape, but found very little for his efforts. He thrashed about in his bonds, hoping to find some loosely bound rope to exploit. The Trickster, he assumed, knew his knots. Captain Cold didn’t seem the type to have practiced or learned binding like this. The rope held taut against his body, not a single coil felt slightly loose after half-an-hour of struggling. The knot holding his wrists tight rest somewhere behind his shoulder-blades, out of reach. 

He also surmised the chair was metallic and was bolted to the floor, which kept the chair from moving an inch. 

Nightwing snarled in his frustration, thrashing violently once before laying against the back of the chair. His ragged breathing was muffled by the gag and forced noisily through his nose. He closed his eyes and tried to think of his next option. The truth was… there wasn’t one. He simply needed to let time pass. So he did.  

“Hey, look who’s awake.” Leonard opened the door. A hanging light above Dick flickered on as he walked inside with Trickster right behind. He grinned at their bound captive, striding over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “The interfering hero from Gotham.”

Nightwing, who’d been blinking in the new light, shook his shoulder in an attempt to show defiance and remove Cold’s hand from him. It didn’t work, Cold simply gripped tighter and leaned in. 

“Why don’t we see the hero under the mask? We’re going to get to know each other over the next few hours.” He reached up and grabbed Nightwing’s domino mask, peeling it slowly from his face. 

Nightwing’s eyes grew wide murmuring out muffled pleas for him to stop. He struggled, trying not to shake his head in case his pleas met compassionate ears.

Leonard didn’t care as he pulled the mask completely off and held it tightly in his hand. “You don’t look familiar, but I’m sure if we took a few pictures of you and shared them with your friends in Gotham Asylum, they’d sure recognise you, huh? Maybe that mad clown would appreciate it.” 

Dick Grayson snarled profanity through his gag, renewing his struggles once more. 

Trickster grinned, arms folded as he watched the spectacle. “Whoa, check out that face. He’s a pretty boy, for sure. I bet you get all the babes. Maybe you should try on his mask, Cold. They’re very comfortable.” He reached up with one hand and touched his own mask.

Captain Cold smiled, putting the black domino mask over his eyes. “How’s it look?”

“Really good, actually.” Trickster laughed.

Dick cursed, looking around the room to see if something could benefit him now that there was light. Everything was far out of reach and wouldn’t help him. He deduced this ordeal was less likely about him and more about the Flash. It always was with these guys. Regardless, this was just humiliation. Nothing would actually come of it… he hoped. 

“Oh, we’ve ignored our guest,” Trickster said, walking over. He ruffled Dick’s hair. “What do you think we should do with him?” He put him in a headlock, pulling his arm against Dick’s neck playfully.

Cold leaned down. “Let me give it to you straight: we need to meet the Flash, hero. More specifically, what you think we could do to drag him out. We’ve got his weakness already. Ice slows down his molecules, and a little something extra, but we need him here first.” He reached up and stroked Dick’s cheek as he followed along the sock to untie the gag behind his head. 

It fell easily to rest around his neck and the Trickster reached a gloved finger inside his mouth and fished out the balled up sock. “What do you think of my socks? Hope you enjoyed them.”

Dick snarled at him. “You two seriously think I’d tell you anything? Let alone the Flash’s weakness? I don’t think you understand how this works.” Dick’s fury turned into a smile, squirming in his bonds playfully, although, Leonard Snart was an uncomfortably capable man. 

“Know what’d be fun?” The Trickster sang a grin forming deviously on his face. He reached over, gently digging his fingers into Dick’s armpits, getting a sudden and immediate reaction from the hero as he jerked away with a small laugh. “If we tickle him until he gives up what we want.”

Dick recomposed himself enough to shoot a glare at Axel, in particular. Though, it was hard to fight back the anxiousness he felt at the suggestion. He hadn’t expected that. It was surprising… that’s all. That’s the only reason he laughed. He was just taken by surprise. That’s all.

Leonard raised an eyebrow, pulling back a little and crossing his arms. He watched Axel thoughtfully, stuck between somewhat considering it and wondering if the Trickster was just desperate. “Tickle him, huh?” 

The Trickster nodded, leaning down to look at Dick. “Tough guy like this, I bet he’s really ticklish. Aren’t you?” He reached out and put his hand in Dick’s armpit again. 

Their captive jerked away violently on instinct. “Don’t touch me!” He barked, a fierce glare his only weapon against them. Once his anger subsided, he felt a chill run up his spine, realising he’d just given away his secret. If he’d managed to keep his cool, Leonard might have looked for better options. But as it stood now…

“See?” Axel snickered. “A little tickle, a bunch of laughs all around, and he’ll give up what we want in no time. Who says you can’t have business and pleasure together?”

“Heh, you’re such a kid.” Leonard said, his own mouth pulling into a devious smile. “Fine. I’ll leave it to you then, since you’re such an expert on this.” 

The Trickster grinned, pulling out his knife from out of nowhere and spinning it in between his fingers with no fear. “Don’t move, pretty boy, or my hand just might slip.” It’s hard to get both a malicious and teasing sound in a voice, but Axel managed it. 

Dick’s eyes flashed to the knife, pressing himself further back into his chair. “Uh… come on, guys. We don’t have to do this. Why don’t we just talk this out?” Dammit… he was grasping. It was hard to get composure back when it’s already been lost in front of captors. Might as well appeal to their sense of… decency -- nope, he was screwed. 

Axel just snickered like a kid, bending low to cut the latex from around Dick’s feet with careful, precise movement. After both soles were exposed, he grabbed a wooden stand -- a sawhorse, Dick realised with some horror -- and pulled the hero’s feet up and onto it. He beckoned Leonard to help him, and Cold formed rings of ice around Dick’s ankles, holding them in place. 

That’s when Axel pulled it out. A feather. A short, stiff one, the perfect kind for…

...tickling.

“Let’s see how ticklish you are, hm? Unless you’re willing to talk about our mutual buddy, the Flash, of course.” 

Dick hesitated, a bit too long, he knew, but he knew he couldn’t tell them anything. Instead he pushed back his fear, worked his face into the best relaxed glare look he could manage; tinged with defiance and anger. A rebellious look that was the total opposite of how he felt.

Axel let out a small, amused chuckle. “Awe… the poor kid’s upset. Why don’t we turn it into a smile?” He lowered the feather down to Dick’s bare soles slowly down in anticipation. 

The reaction was immediate. 

The second the tip of the feather pressed against his bare soles, right underneath his soft toes, the trapped hero stiffed up like the feather. He became tensed, the toes curling, feet wrinkling, and the entire sawhorse shook as the hero jerked himself backwards. His face decidedly _less_ defiant.

He twisted and squirmed in his seat, even the feeling of the feather’s tip gently moving underneath his toes, a slow back and forth movement, was proving almost too much for him. He could feel it tracing the sweaty soft skin now exposed from his costume, making him release sounds that weren’t quite whimpers or laughs as he tried to fight it down. 

“What’s the matter? Feel like having a little laugh? Having a giggle? Or maybe you want to save us the trouble and tell us all about the Flash?” Axel leaned in, his face too close for comfort to Dick’s.

Dick didn’t respond, not with words, anyway. He gave a quick shake of his head, struggling to hold back the unwanted laughter.

The Trickster’s grin grew sadistic. “Have it your way, Hero.” He changed the movements of the feather, drawing the stiff feather up and down his soles now, tracing the bend of the arch all the way down to the heel before rising back up to just beneath the toes. This wasn’t the slow languid movements before, now he was testing the Hero, to see how much more he could handle. He would even switch between the two feet, just to make sure both got his equal, cruel attention.

Dick didn’t stand a chance. 

“S-Stoppit!” Dick snickered, laughter erupting from his stomach. “Gah!” The sawhorse shook as he kept trying to pull his feet away from that damn feather. He was trying to keep himself from laughing, to swallow it down, force the smile off his face… but this wasn’t the first time the Trickster had done this with someone. He _knew_ how to really elicit laughter from an unwilling party. 

The villain pulled back his toes, running the stiff feather underneath them for added effect. 

That got the reaction he was looking for. Dick’s voice went higher in pitch, almost a squeak, in fact! He threw his head back, thrashing against his bondage, the chair and sawhorse shaking viciously. Unfortunately, the chair held more than its fair share of hostages, and held out. 

“S-S-Stop! I-I-I’m warning y-y-yoohoohoo!” Dick laughed out, trying to put some sense of intimidation in his words. “I’m going to-to-to-”

“To what?” Leonard joined in, a wide smile apparent on his own face. “Laugh? Hey, Ax, you got another one of those?”

The Trickster pulled out _another_ feather with a flourish. “Of course!”

Cold took it and paid attention to the right foot while Axel gave his attention to the left. While the Trickster used the feather to gently tease Dick’s toes, Cold used the quill to write his name over and over on Dick’s sole. 

Dick squealed and thrashed, laughing loudly, tears forming in his eyes. “No! Please please! S-s-s-stahahap!” He pleased, tossing his head back and forth. 

“You know just how to make us stop.” Axel said loudly enough to be heard over Dick’s hysterical laughter. “Just tell us what we want to know!”

Dick shook his head again. No. Even underneath this torture -- yes, it was pure, horrible torture -- he refused to talk. Nothing could make him talk!

After another minute or so, when Dick was getting red in the face and some stray tears fell down his cheeks, the two villains stopped. They too seemed a bit winded. This break gave Dick a moment to catch his breath, panting while the villains watched him thoughtfully. 

Leonard scratched his cheek, no longer smiling. He seemed unsure now. Not that there was really a “waste” of time at the moment. They weren’t under the clock, and he did take some sadistic pleasure out of torturing the kid, but he also didn’t see this going anywhere. Dick was _Batman’s_ kid after all.  “Still hasn’t broken.” He scowled, leaning back against a crate. “Got anymore ideas?”

“Don’t worry. We’ll make him break.” Axel stopped smiling for a moment, staring at Dick thoughtfully. 

“Y-You might as well… give up.” Dick heaved, though it was hard to sound convincing when he still had the faintest sign of a smile on his face. His voice was weak and shook, but he figured it was better than silence. “You’ll… You’ll never br-break me…”

Axel smirked. “Don’t be so sure.” He handed Cold his feather, an action watched with nervous anticipation as he approached the bound hero. “Even if you don’t break, we’ll have plenty of time to enjoy your laughter.” He held up his hands, wiggling his fingers.

Dick swallowed hard. “W-Wait.”

The villains pounced on him simultaneously. 

Cold took over the job of tickling Dick’s feet, running the feathers up and down those sensitive arches. He used the quills to write down “Captain Cold,” “Songbird,” and “Tickled Hero” over and over. At one point, he even added ice to the quills, the water making the soles even more soft and ticklish.

The Trickster, on the other hand, took over Dick’s upper body. He tickled and teased Dick’s ribs, dug his fingers into his armpits. He listened to the sound of Dick’s laughter with additional relish, listening to when it peaked in pitch, when he bounced in the chair, when he was begging for them to stop the most desperately. Then he would concentrate all his efforts on those spots, keeping Dick constantly laughing.

It didn’t take long for him to break.

“OKAY! Okayokayokaaaahahay! I-I give! Y-You he-he-hear mehehe? I-I-I giiiive!”

The two villains stopped… not immediately, of course. They were too into it to really put down their feathers and fingers. They let it get out of their system a minute later after Dick gave in.

Captain Cold walked up to the trapped Hero, grabbing his chin, and forcing him to look up at his two amused captors. 

“Good. Tell us what we want to know, and, if you’re lucky, we’ll think about giving you a break.”

Dick breathed in and out, nodding his head. “We haven’t met… up yet… if you can let him know… you have… me… he’ll come.” He tried to regain his calm, but he just _really_ didn’t want to get tickled again.

He was honestly surprised he held out this long.

“Feeling better?” Axel grabbed Dick roughly by the hair and pulled. 

Dick opened his mouth by reflex, uttering an “Ow!” before Axel shoved the sock back inside.

“Chew on my sock for a while. Hope you enjoy the taste.” Axel snickered.

Dick’s struggles, albeit weak, renewed again, muffled pleas to have something else -- _anything else_ \-- gagging him instead. 

Leonard took the sock around Dick’s neck and forced it between his teeth again, holding in the other sock. He gently tapped Dick’s cheek, leaning in and sneering. “Thanks for the info, kid. Sit tight while we contact our mutual friend.”

Dick watched as the two of them walked out of the room. He hung his head and closed his eyes, nose scrunched up by the smell and taste again. He couldn’t believe he cracked under tickle torture of all things. Dick continued breathing in and out through his nose to catch his breath, moving his tongue in hopes he’d find a good place to avoid the awful taste of sweat from Axel’s socks. Not like breathing through his nose was pleasant either, forced to smell the awful stench. 

He leaned his head back, resting it on the back of the chair. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw in frustration.

Dammit.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry Allen tapped his foot impatiently, biting his lower lip as he waited on the rooftop for Nightwing to come. Nightwing wanted to talk to Barry about something happening in Gotham. He surmised it probably dealt with Batman and the Joker’s endless fighting, but it didn’t necessarily have to be. 

He looked around for what felt like the hundredth time and felt another twinge of foreboding. Nightwing had set up the meeting and time, but… he was over two hours late. Something just didn’t feel right.

After calling Nightwing’s phone a few times and getting nothing but the voice mail each time, Barry pocketed his phone and looked around tensely. He massaged his shoulder and decided it was best to be proactive rather than wait.

Barry liked to run. He wasn’t much of a… sit still and wait kind of person. It was a miracle he waited around for 2 hours. Besides, if Nightwing showed up at the meeting point, it wouldn’t be too difficult to run back.

In a flash, he popped his superhero costume from his ring and quickly pulled it onto his body. And in another second, he dashed from the roof and into the stairwell, making his way out of the housing complex and onto the streets of Central City. 

The first thing he needed to do was find a clue. He worked better with clues, and being a forensic scientist of the Central City Police Department.usually gave him enough to go on. He listened as he ran by, searching for anyone who might’ve seen him. Word of “a new vigilante” or even “Gotham’s vigilante” would spark gossip in the citizens without a doubt. There wasn’t much he could gain this way though, everything came in snippets and he’d actually have to talk to someone and ask them questions to really get down to the bottom of this.

He paused a few times, asking random people on the street questions. Then he found a rather scraggly and thin homeless man on the street asking for money. The man said he’d seen Captain Cold and the Trickster recently, carrying another oddly dressed superhero, but he didn’t think much of it. He assumed they were just escaping with their new buddy and he didn’t want to get involved. 

It wasn’t as if Central City didn’t have its own villains, so it was possible Nightwing bumped into them… but there weren’t a lot of people Nightwing couldn’t have handled. Nightwing didn’t exactly have superpowers, just a lot of brain and athletic abilities. He’d pale in comparison with the Rogues as they were now. Still, if Cold and Trickster were working together, the other Rogues might be involved in this too.

It took a minute for the Flash to purchase a sandwich from a local shop and repay the man for his help. “You did the right thing by keeping out of Cold’s way. Thank you so much for your help.” He walked into the alleyway the man pointed out and started to look around. 

There wasn’t too much. No blood, at least. There was a pool of water in a largish area in the centre of the alleyway, but what really solidified the theory was five empty balls with -- if Barry tested them, he was sure -- pockets for knockout gas. The Flash looked around, eyes scanning his surroundings carefully. 

“Where did they take you… and why?” The Flash scratched his cheek as he thought. He pulled out his phone again (with some inconvenient effort) and called Nightwing’s phone again. 

He’d actually expected to hear the cell phone in the alleyway, but it wasn’t there. In fact, he expected the phone to go to voicemail again and was surprised to hear the audible click of someone answering it. 

“Hello?”

There was a moment of silence before a voice filled with joy responded. “Damn. This was easier than I thought. Figured we’d have to find a way to call you. Good thing we kept thing cell. Sorry about not answering before. We were busy with our guest.”

The Flash felt anger bubbling up as he snarled into the phone. “What’d you do with Nightwing? Where is he?”

“Y’know, he’s real pretty without his mask. I bet some Gothamites would appreciate seeing him unmasked.” Cold’s sneering voice mocked him through the phone. 

Damn he hated when Cold was smart. Either this was all an accident or one of his big plans. Whatever it was, it didn’t mean anything good for Nightwing or the Flash. If he was willing to go that far, it meant this was serious.

Barry swallowed, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he looked around him instinctively. His eyes shut tight, searching the noise in the background for a clue, a location. His eyebrows furrowed as he leaned into his cell, covering it up and lowering his voice to a whisper. It took every fibre of him to keep calm. “What’ve you done to him?”

 

He heard Captain Cold grin. “Don’t worry so much, Flash. We haven’t done anything too bad.” There was something in his voice that made the Flash feel uncomfortable, like he wasn’t exactly telling the truth. “But we can stop what we’ve been doing to him if you come meet us -- alone.”

“Fine.” The Flash retorted, glaring daggers at a spot on the ground. “Where are we meeting?”

“We’re by water.” He chuckled. “I’m sure you can find us with that. Try any funny business, like bringing another supe’, and we’ll really have to hurt him.”

“Wait! How do I know you even have him? You could be messing with me.” 

“We’re definitely messing with you, Flash.” Captain Cold barked out a laugh. “But here, you can hear his pretty voice.” A second passed as he walked over to where he had Nightwing and put the phone against his ear. 

Nightwing tried to say something, his voice muffled by a gag of some kind. 

He didn’t catch any of it before Cold said “you have 5 minutes” and the line clicked dead. The Flash held the phone in his hand, clenching it tightly in frustration. He grit his teeth as he tried to think of a good solution… but he didn’t exactly have a lot of time. With a shake of his head, clearing his thoughts, he broke into a sprint heading toward the Central City Aquarium. 

Of course, he didn’t find them there. He wasted a few seconds searching around before deciding Captain Cold wasn’t the Riddler and probably meant he was near water somewhat literally. He set course for the harbour, avoiding some of the more “well-kept” and owned warehouses and headed toward the abandoned ones further along the far end. 

This search took a little longer than anticipated. After all, it wasn’t as if he could just run inside recklessly. He’d end up tricked and trapped in a bad situation if he wasn’t careful. There could be any number of Rogues hiding in the warehouse just waiting for him to make a mistake. 

“Hello?” The Flash called, peeking into another warehouse and waiting for a response. When he received no answer, he quickly ran up around the warehouse and then moved onto the next one. He checked the clock on his phone and huffed. If Cold stuck with the 5 minute time limit, he only had a minute left. 1 minute to check 10 warehouses. 

Not that he couldn’t do it in seconds, but being cautious and safe took time. Still… who knew what Nightwing was going through right now. But… they had Nightwing for a few hours. Who knows how long they had to prepare for a trap. 

He popped into the next one and heard a creaking of wood on the other side. The Flash pushed the door open slightly and peeked his head in. “Cold, I’m here. Release Nightwing.” 

Silence followed for a few precious seconds. The Flash felt his heart start to beat against his chest in agitation. He didn’t have the time to waste on suspense. 

Cold’s voice finally answered him a half-second before the Flash was about to start running into the other rooms. “Wow, I’m actually surprised you showed up this quickly. For a fast guy, you’re pretty slow most of the time.”

The Flash walked over, listening to Cold teasing him. He opened the door with one hand and stepped in.

It took a second to gauge the room. Captain Cold stood in the centre of the room with Nightwing’s domino mask over his eyes, holding a bound and gagged Dick Grayson in a tight headlock with ice creeping up his arm toward his captive’s face. 

Dick struggled, watching as the ice neared his face. His eyes were wide, breathing hard through his nose, when he saw his hero enter. He tried to form words behind his gag, but the Flash wasn’t getting it. It didn’t matter anyway. They were both backed into a corner. 

The Flash raised his hands in surrender, walking forward a little more. “Don’t hurt him, Leonard. There’s no reason to involve him in this anymore. I’ll be your hostage.”

“Well, one of those is true at least.” Cold chortled, eyes glinting maliciously. 

“That’s not what-” 

He was cut off as something made a loud sound behind him. The Flash turned around in time to see two bola flying through the air until it one hit his legs and the other hit him in the chest. The rope wrapped around until it knotted behind him. The impact of the weapon brought him down onto his back with a thud. 

Cold moved quickly, pinning him down to the floor by sitting on his legs. The Flash could see his wide grin with additional disgust. 

The Trickster followed suit and came running into the room. He slipped down beside the Flash and pulled him into a headlock. He reached a hand up to cover the Flash’s mouth and nose with a deep, sweet smelling rag.

Chloroform. 

The now captive struggled against the bola binding him and glanced to look at Dick watching helplessly from the chair. 

He saw him struggle, his muffled pleas going unnoticed. 

His vision was starting to blacken, to phase out.

He could escape. It wouldn’t take much to vibrate his molecules free of his bonds and his captors, in fact, it would be easy. But he couldn’t risk Dick being hurt… on the smallest off-chance Captain Cold had a conscience. 

His breathing became weak as he bucked, breathing in the fumes faster because of his struggles. 

The Trickster snickered, whispering in his ear as his eyes closed. “Calm down, Flash. We’ll take good care of you.” 

He heard Captain Cold snicker as he finally fell into a deep darkness.

And he was captured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the story gets darker at this point. If you feel like I haven't added the right tags, please let me know so I can fix it.

Dick watched helplessly as Axel pushed the rag into the Flash’s mouth to continue the effect while they worked him over. Leonard and Axel removed the bola and bound the Flash’s wrists in front of him. Then Cold lifted his limp body up and over his shoulder before moving to hold him standing up. Axel took the extra rope and tossed it over a beam before tying it down on the far end of the room. It forced the Flash to stand on his own and Leonard moved to bind his legs. wrapped the Flash in rope, then removed the chloroform gag. They gagged him with Leonard’s socks this time, one balled up and inside with the other tied over the Flash’s mouth. 

It took a few seconds for the Flash to come to, his extraordinary healing powers bringing him awake a second after they finished gagging him. He blinked blearily at first before quickly becoming more conscious of his surroundings. He assessed his situation slowly, bright blue hues flashing around the room..

He looked up, gauging his hands bound above his head, the strong, thick rope bound several times down to his elbows and reinforced with multiple knots. His legs were also wrapped in rope and knotted between his legs. His gaze rose to find Leonard standing in front of him with a smug look of victory plain on his face. 

Before the Flash could think to use his powers to escape, he felt a sharp prick against his neck. He felt his body lose power, the ultra sensitive senses of the universe and the molecules left him. The Flash blinked a few times, groaning through the gag as the drug entered his system. It wasn’t going away like he expected. He couldn’t get drunk, couldn’t be drugged, but they injected something in him that stayed. 

“If we’d known you were this easy to pin down, we’d have kidnapped one of your friends ages ago.” Leonard walked over and gripped the Flash’s face with one hand, pulling him closer with a vice-like grip. “And it only took two of us. Imagine when the Rogues hear about how easy it was to take down the great ‘Flash’.” 

The Flash pulled at his ropes, grunting as he pulled his head away. 

Leonard’s grip held strong, pulling him a little closer. “Sorry. You won’t be able to use your abilities for a while. We grabbed a serum from Star labs a while back. If I recall, you were trying to stop another speedster. Lucky us, huh?” He looked him in the eye through that ridiculous domino mask he’d stolen from Dick. “You’ve seen our faces multiple times, Flash. Let’s see if you’re as handsome as your other friend here.” He reached up and pulled Barry’s cowl over and behind his head. Leonard whistled, stepping back to look him over. “Whoa… aren’t you the barman at my favourite bar?” He grinned. “I thought I liked you. Pretty boy… running around saving the city.” 

Shit. 

During a time when he lost his powers, he’d taken up a bartending job in a seedy bar. He got to know Leonard Snart there… and it wasn’t bad. There was just a hate for the Flash that fueled his revenge. 

And now he knew who he was. 

Axel walked forward and elbowed Leonard playfully. “What’s with the heroes all being attractive? Maybe we should start kidnapping models or something preemptively.” He snickered. “What do you think we should do with him?” 

Barry’s gaze darkened, glaring from Leonard to Axel, snarling as he pulled at his bonds in a show of force. 

Leonard looked over his shoulder at Axel. “Let’s give him some of the same treatment as his friend here.” He waved a dismissive hand at Dick. “Let’s switch though.”

Axel snickered. “Personal vendetta?” 

“I’m gonna enjoy this.” He stepped forward and put his hand on Barry’s chest, running his fingers over the well-fitting costume. Leonard’s eyes fell slightly as he felt the muscle underneath. “You’ve got a runner’s body, Flash. No wonder the costume always conforms perfectly to your ass.” He squeezed it with his other hand, smirking as Barry shouted, struggling in sudden outrage. 

Barry immediately squirmed, moving his whole body away from Leonard’s invading hands. He grunted, glaring over his shoulder. Barry sniffed angrily, murmuring “Get your hands off me” behind the gag. 

Leonard chuckled, walking slowly around him to press his pelvis against Barry’s lower back. The other kid didn’t mean anything to him, but the Flash? He wanted him to beg him to stop, to say he’d do anything to make it stop. 

Dick watched on, pulling weakly at his bonds on reflex, eyes moving over Barry’s predicament. A predicament Dick put him in. He murmured his own pleas, begging them to stop. 

Leonard gently ran his hands up along Barry’s side before reaching his armpit, then lightly dug his fingers into Barry’s armpits, testing the waters. 

Barry’s reaction was immediate. He jumped back, jerking away from Leonard’s fingers as they slid against his sensitive armpits, but not getting far with the ropes holding him taut. The corners of his mouth pulled into a forced smile as laughter began bubbling up within him. He bit down hard on the gag to control himself, a gut reaction that touched the horrid taste of the sock to his tongue. The sour, bitter taste caused him to screw up his face in disgust. 

In the midst of the torture, Barry dimly felt something hard pressing and rubbing up against him from behind. With a horrible start, he realised Leonard enjoyed torturing Barry a little too much. He squirmed in his bonds, yelling behind the gag, threatening Leonard to get away from him. It might’ve worked better if Leonard didn’t take that moment to start really digging into his armpits, forcing gagged guffaw instead. He practically squealed with laughter as he felt fingers drawing steadily smaller circles with each rotation before getting bigger in his armpits. 

Leonard pressed his mouth to Barry’s ear, whispering softly. “Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt your heroic speech?” He moved his fingers down from Barry’s armpits, gently fondling his solid muscular pecs on the way down. Once he reached Barry’s rips, he began to tickle him there. “What a fool I was, Flash. To think you were that cute bartender this whole time. I should’ve grabbed you, pinned you down, and…” He trailed off teasingly. 

Again Barry attempted a comeback, but through Leonard’s torture, he couldn’t quite think properly. Sometimes he liked to think of comebacks to say to villains for general things, but it’s not like he ever expected to be tickled by a villain! His body squirmed and struggled, doing everything to get away from the offending touch. He pulled hard at the ropes binding his arms, searching for any way to cover his sensitive ribs, to curl up and away.

He shivered, the words sending a chill through his spine.

“I’ll have you squealing before we’re done here…” 

Barry could hear the sadistic grin in his voice. He shook his head frantically, begging through the strong flavour of rank, sweaty socks to end the tickling -- to end the torture. 

“Sorry? What was that? I can’t seem to make out what you’re saying…” Leonard sneered, amusement dripping in every syllable. “It sounds like you’re enjoying yourself. You’re certainly laughing a lot. Is this what you want?”

Again, Barry shook his head, practically screaming behind the gag, his body convulsing and squirming frantically. He was too ticklish to take much more of this. It had been a secret he’d harboured from everyone, and he just knew Leonard would drive him up the wall with this. What more would it take!? He was already pleading, pleading for Leonard to stop. He’d do anything he wanted, if he’d just stop!

Like the predator he is, Leonard sensed Barry’s desperation, quickly moving his fingers down to Barry’s stomach. He was gentle to start again, giving Barry a small break while keeping him on the edge. He used his left hand to draw large, round circles while the other hand held Barry’s body tight against him. “Awe… look at you, Flash. You’re all worn out… begging… and all just from a little tickling. Is this really what it takes to bring down the Flash?”

Barry didn’t even attempt to respond. He offered a few weak, small chuckles, taking in hard and quick lungfuls of air through his nose. His mind was reeling, trying to think of his way out of Leonard’s clutches. There was a way out… he couldn’t be… he couldn’t be tickled into submission like this!

“Oh, but don’t get too comfortable. We’re not done yet. Actually, we’re far from over. I’m going to tease and tickle you until laughing is all you can think of…”

Barry murmured through the gag again. He was willing to do anything, anything to stop this madman’s tickling. He felt embarrassed with Axel and Dick’s eyes on him, with Leonard’s sometimes too gentle touch and ferocious fingers on his body. His face burned.

Leonard moved his other hand up to softly stroke Barry’s neck and his jaw. He snorted derisively. “Stop? We’re just getting started.” He continued to draw circles over Barry’s stomach, fingers often digging into his muscles to garner a few belly spasms and twitches. His captive offered weak chuckles and weaker attempts to inch away from Leonard’s touch. “Hey, here’s an idea. How about I keep you as my own? I’ll trap you in a block of ice and tickle you every single day until you’re begging me to stop. Maybe I’ll even make a video of it… show the whole world just how ticklish the famous Flash really is.”

The threat inspired Barry to fight a little more, weakly whimpering and tugging at the bondage that held him taut in one final desperate escape attempt. His breathing hitched as Leonard kept a tight hold on his face, pulling him back slightly. 

Again his villain chuckled at his vain escape, his eyes roaming up and down Barry’s body, watching his cute arse shake as Barry twisted and turned in his bonds. “Hell… maybe I’ll do just that and more… much more.”

Another chill ran down Barry’s spine. Leonard’s hand grasped his jaw more tightly, his thumb running seductively along his lower lip. A chill, he soon realised with some sense of horror, that didn’t feel all that uncomfortable. 

Was… was he actually enjoying being tortured and touched by Leonard like this?

“I’ll keep you as my own personal trophy.” Leonard’s breath brushed cool against his ear in an almost too pleasant way. “A toy I can tickle… and tease all I want, when I want. I can stroke you… keep you on edge all day, without letting you come even once until you beg me just the way I like.”

Barry’s eyes widened before squeezing shut. He willed the slow arousal to go away, but to no avail.. 

“But before all that… I wanna hear you laughing and begging.”

Before Barry could fathom it, Leonard’s hands were at his armpits again, digging in with sudden ferocity. He jerked away, laughing again in full force. He could feel tiny points of ice Leonard formed on his fingers to add to his torture.

He yelled, shouting “No!” in desperation, in his want to be freed from his bonds, to stop the tickling, and worse still, his erection, the one pressing up against the front of his suit. It was an insane scenario, something that only ever happened in kink videos, but here it was happening to Barry. Here it was happening to a poor disgraced hero. 

Leonard didn’t stop for a single second. He was egged on with all the struggling and laughing, taking the sweat trapped between his bare body and form-fitting suit as a type of lubricant, making it easier for his fingers to slide along Barry’s skin.

Barry’s voice grew louder, twisting from side-to-side as the pitch of his laughter rose higher and higher. 

Then, as if he finally gave up, he sank down, muscles relaxing in defeat. Even with Leonard’s fingers still touching his armpits, Barry could only weakly laugh, tossing and squirming side-to-side, unable to so much as gain an inch of space between him and Leonard. 

Leonard smirked, walking around to face Flash. He grabbed his head, tilting it upwards. He removed the gag, fished out the other sock, and pressed a hard and rough kiss against Barry’s lips, hard enough to leave a bruise in the morning.

“And that’s how to defeat your rival.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Please note this story was written as a commission. I appreciate your support! But I probably won't be posting something like this unless through further commissions. Thank you for your time!

Axel snickered, arms folded in front of him, eyes darting from Barry to Dick in a pleased way. The sight of two bound and gagged heroes filled him with glee. He cocked his head as he switched between the two of them, gears turning in his head. “Hey, Cold. How about we play a little game?” Axel suggested, standing up and walking to Dick, ruffling his hair teasingly. 

Leonard raised an eyebrow, running his hand along Barry’s heaving chest. He leaned forward and breathed into Barry’s ear, gently blowing cold air on his warm skin. 

Barry shivered and looked away, shutting his eyes tight and moving slightly away from his captor. 

“I propose we let them go-” Axel started.

“Let them go?” Leonard snarled, pulling away from Barry and pointing a threatening finger at Axel, ice already forming at the tip. “You so much as touch their ropes, and I’ll kill ya.” 

Axel raised his hands quickly in surrender, but he couldn’t remove the mocking smirk from his face as he continued. “If they win the game, that is. Life is more fun with games, Cold. They’re handsome men, after all. I figured we’d have our fun with them to the fullest. And what game is fun without stakes?” 

Leonard scowled, wary. He hesitated for a long moment, staring at Barry all the while. “What’s the game?”

“We strip them down,” Axel stroked Dick’s cheek, ignoring the daggers in his eyes. “And if we can get them to a boner and climax, we win. They’re ours.” He smiled, patting Dick’s cheek twice. “But, if either of you two can hold out for say… thirty minutes to make this fair, we set you both free.”

“So, all they have to do is resist us?” Leonard asked, looking into Barry’s deep, tired blue eyes. 

“If they can, yeah.”

“Alright, kid. You’ve convinced me. Let’s strip them down and get started.” Leonard grinned, starting to tear Barry’s costume from his body.

Axel followed suit, flicking out his knife and cutting away Dick’s clothes.

They both fought the indignity, but knew it was a fruitless effort. Barry still suffered the effects of the serum and now exhausted by his tickle torture. Neither of them had a say in participating. It almost worked against them with how easily the costumes were removed. 

Barry soon stood almost naked, down to his speedo, his suit crumpled on the floor. Dick similarly sat with his blue speedo, his suit cut to shreds. He muffled his discontent, squirming in the chair. 

Axel took his watch off and set the time for thirty minutes like he promised and held it up for everyone to see. “Now, we’ll keep track of the time here. The rule is, either the time runs out and you win, or you come and we win.” He ran his fingers through Dick’s dark black hair, sensually running his hand along Dick’s bare chest, holding the watch tightly in his other hand. He enjoyed the smooth hairless skin beneath his fingers, gently stroking the edges of his abs. “Sound like a deal?”

Leonard smiled. “It’s not like they get much say in it either way. I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

\--------------------

The watch beeped as Axel clicked the button and put it on a crate beside him. “May the games begin.”

Leonard held no grace, immediately grasping Barry’s bulge through his underwear with a cupped hand. He squeezed, listening as Barry tried to fight back the moan in his throat. His grin held sadistic pleasure as he began to rub on the outside, letting the fabric assist in the friction. 

Barry bit the inside of his cheek, breathing heavily out his nose, the fight he’d lost somewhat renewed at being fondled and emasculated further. “Dammit! Stop this!” 

Leonard leaned in, mouth inches from Barry’s, cold air whispering against his lips. “You’d better keep from being aroused then, huh? Unless… you’d rather be my toy forever, of course.” His tongue slipped out and flicked against Barry’s lips. “Where’s that Flash ‘spirit’?” 

Barry locked eyes with Leonard, blue irises burning with anger. “When I get free you better watch out, Cold.”

“There’s that passion.” He leaned down and kissed at Barry’s neck, slowly pressing cold and iced lips against Barry’s red warm skin. Leonard took his time, softly and sensually making his way down Barry’s neckline. All the while, he rubbed his hand against Barry’s bulge, pressing and stroking outside.

\--

Axel, on the other hand, focused his eyes on his own captive. He smiled playfully, running his hand freely over Dick’s now bare abdomen. “Man… Batman must’ve really trained you good to have this.” The villain leaned in, sliding his hand up before groping Dick’s finely toned pec. Axel knelt beside the chair, wandering another hand from Dick’s knee to his thigh. 

Dick’s breathing hitched and thrashed in sudden protest and anticipation. Cold might be sadistic, but Axel was on a whole other level. He wouldn’t put it past him to tickle him again. He was too ready with his ideas to tickle him, too prepared with that feather…

The Trickster cooed to him, leaning in and running his tongue along Dick’s outer ear. “Ooo, poor bird’s a bit skittish from earlier, huh?” He scraped his teeth against the earlobe, his hand slipping down his smooth chest to run teasingly along his the bumps in his abs. 

Dick snarled behind the gag, squirming in his bonds with renewed vigour. Forced to watch as his friend was ruthlessly tickled gave him the break he needed to regain his strength… for all the good it did. He pressed his back against the hard chair in an effort to move away, but it was useless. 

\---

Barry groaned, pulling at his arms to move, willing himself to have some self-control. The cold felt nice and soothing against his warmed sweaty skin. There wasn’t much point in talking to Leonard anymore. His rival was stubborn and ruthless. He focused on anything that would bring down the slowly growing arousal in his speedos. 

Leonard continued down, veering off from his neckline and moving to Barry’s pecs. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the nipple, flicking the flat of his tongue against the tip. He opened his mouth slightly, breathing out cool air and then flicking it with the tip of his tongue again and again. 

Barry tried to thrash away, but Leonard’s hand was pushing against his groin while the other grasped his waist tightly. He thought of dead puppies, the bodies he’d seen in crime scenes, the destruction of cities… which seemed to keep his arousal at bay slightly. Yet, through these images he could hear Leonard’s breathing hitch, hear him moan as he touched and kissed at Barry’s body, and he knew Leonard was already hard and ready to go. His cock twitched against Leonard’s touch. “Dammit…”

“See…” He murmured, focused on sucking and teasing Barry’s pec, “you want… this.” His hand ran circles over the speedo, moving down to stroke his inner thigh. Leonard’s fingers sensually crawled up to the brim of the speedo and pulled gently at the elastic band. He suddenly sucked harder, pulling in air and creating a hard suction. 

Barry let out a yell, shaking his head and thrashing as best he could. “S-stop, a-ow!” 

Leonard let go with a loud pop, moving to the other pec and giving it similar treatment. He used his right hand to stroke and flick the nipple he abandoned, keeping it hard. His eyes stayed open for the most part, staring at the mixture of pain and pleasure on Barry’s face. He noted Barry’s breathing was getting heavier. His eyes closed tight and trying to fight back the immense pleasure. 

He chuckled, running his hand down Barry’s sweat covered chest, sliding down to the brim of Barry’s speedo and pulling at the edge again. 

\---

Axel pulled back, watching as Dick struggled angrily in his bonds. He snickered, reaching his hand back down and pulling the speedo down. 

Dick’s cock slid out and flopped down. Its owner’s eyes widened and his struggles became much more violent, using brute strength to pull uselessly at the rope binding him. He tried to rock the chair again, but to no avail. Despite all his struggles over his capture, the bolts in the floor didn’t even creak or give. He spat insults at Axel through his gag, murmuring death threats if he even thought about-

Axel’s soft hands brazenly grasped Dick’s cock, gently holding it with one hand. He stroked the cock with a sneer, his thumb gently massaging the slit. “What… you think I don’t love the defiance, Nightwing? You don’t think I’m getting rock hard off it?” He laughed, putting a small amount of pressure on the slit.

Dick bit down hard on the sock, tasting Axel’s sweat only adding to his distress. He willed himself to fight against the arousal, but he couldn’t stop his body from reacting positively. That’s how the body works. His heart beat hard against his chest as he tried to fight the waves of pleasure shooting up his spine. 

\---

Leonard went down to one knee, pressing his face against Barry’s skin and enjoying the warmth it offered. He breathed out over the speedo, sucking at the fabric over Barry’s raging boner. 

Barry’s eyes shot open and he stared down at Leonard. He watched in horror as Leonard pressed his open mouth against his covered cock and started to suck through the fabric, making it wet with his saliva. He could feel Leonard’s tongue running along his cock. And God he wanted it to feel awful. He wanted to just hate every minute of this endless torture, but fuck if it didn’t feel great. 

Leonard pressed harder, sucking and wetting the area over Barry’s cock. “You’re enjoying this, Flash.” He replaced his mouth with his hand and stroked it again, pushing roughly against the bulge. He stood back up to full height, taking in the look of Barry’s face. He stroked Barry’s cheek with his right hand, moving along his jawline until he cupped his chin and forced him to look at him. 

Barry’s eyes were like daggers, cold and angry, but Leonard could see the feeling of degradation behind them. Humiliation, fear… there was nothing better. And to Leonard, it was palpable. He could taste it as he forced another kiss on Barry, hearing him muffle out a protest or two. He pressed harder, moving his hand into Barry’s speedo and stroking his now throbbing arousal. His other hand gently massaged Barry’s arse and squeezed, putting on pressure. Leonard could feel the moan that croaked out of Barry’s throat. 

He could feel Barry start to kiss back. 

Leonard squeezed Barry’s cock, stroking slow and deep. He pressed his body against Barry’s, closing his eyes as he listened to Barry’s moan into his mouth. As he felt his breathing rapid against his chest. He tasted the hero who had brought him such misery… and now pleasure. 

All he needed now… was to keep Barry.

He needed Barry. Needed him for his own sanity. 

Something about all of this made Leonard feel… complete. 

Barry’s moans increased in sound, raising another octave. 

Leonard felt Barry close to the breaking point, about to come. He felt like he might come even if he didn’t touch his own cock. Dammit… everything about this was too perfect. 

This game was his to win. 

Barry didn’t stand a chance.

\---

Axel snickered, pulling away from him slightly. He unbuckled his pants and let them drop. He used his foot to bring it up so he could grab it and toss it on a wooden crate nearby. He sat back down on Dick’s lap, pressing the bulge in his underwear against Dick’s cock. He sensually ground his hips toward Dick’s, rubbing their junk together. 

Slowly pulling his own out, Axel took hold of own and pressed the base of it against Dick’s and began to stroke them simultaneously. 

Dick shut his eyes tight, instead focusing on the taste of the sweaty sock to distract him. He’d rather taste sock for a month than be in this situation. Damn, he hated Axel. 

Axel was already rock hard and he focused on getting Dick’s arousal harder. He moved up and down, pressing the shaft against Dick’s and groaning audibly. He leaned in and began kissing Dick’s chest, running his tongue between his pecs and tasting the sweat there. He continued to rub the slit of Dick’s thick cock with his thumb too, eager to be the victor. 

The gagged moans were unintentional, but damn did Dick find it hard to fight them back. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, moving his legs under the chair because it was the only source of mobility he even had in him. Attempting to take pain over pleasure, to hold back the building tension he felt. He grunted ‘stop’ and ‘let me go,’ but to no avail.

Either he went unheard or Axel couldn’t tell the difference between his moans and his pleas. 

Dick’s moans got louder as Axel moved faster, rocking his hips up against the shaft.

Axel’s hands were slick with precum and sweat, using them to his advantage to alter the friction. “Come on, bird… just let go and have some fun. I promise, you’ll really love everything about this if you just give in.” 

Again, Dick’s snarl melted into a moan and his body convulsed. He willed his cock to listen to him. To listen to its fucking owner, but as Axel moaned, signalling his own climax, Dick felt his own coming.

The timer rang out, stopping everyone in the room. 

The game was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Cold, The Flash, The Trickster, Nightwing, or any of DC Comic series.


End file.
